This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices that have antennas.
Antennas are used to provide electronic devise such as cellular telephones and computers with wireless communications capabilities. In conventional configurations, antennas are formed from patterned traces on a printed circuits or metal layers on interior housing surfaces. Particularly in compact devices where space is at a premium, antenna configurations such as these can be less than optimal, because the antenna structures consume part of the interior volume of the devices. Antenna performance for the antenna structures can also vary significantly from device to device due to manufacturing variations that affect the placement of the antenna structures relative to nearby housing structures. Variations in antenna performance can make mass manufacturing difficult and can lead to antennas that do not perform as well as expected.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a way to provide improved electronic device antenna structures.